Disturbia
by ohsofabmisslucyy
Summary: Bella and Edward have ended their relationship, but when Bella discovers a new part of herself, can Edward handle the change? Their relationship is changing, and new people are joining their lives, will they remain close to each other? R&R.
1. Dirty

She didn't know why she agreed to come out with her friends to such a place, such a dirty, dirty place. Abandoned warehouses were not her thing and she never understood what the big deal was about neon, but, nevertheless, she came.

The hot pink fishnets dug into her skin as she contorted her body to fit through the mass of people that had congregated to dance to thick house beats and to drop party drugs in large quantities. _'This is silly…'_ she repeated to herself as she meandered around the room, looking for a familiar face.

She froze.

There he was.

Pale as ever.

Gorgeous as ever.

His eyes were a deep onyx but they still glistened in the pulsating lights that the dj so kindly provided. She could see him smile and laugh at something being mumbled into his ear by his brother. She was entranced as she stumbled over to his corner of the room.

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

The addicting rhythm made her head twitch and her body sway as she sauntered over to catch his eyes, his gorgeous black eyes. She wanted to make sure he saw her, that he saw her deliberate movements to attract him over to her so that they could engage in their own personal dance party within the monstrous sea of people.

**It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you**

He laughed as his brother, Emmett, cracked a joke, but he was not really listening. He was watching her. He was watching her thick chocolate hair swish in waves as she let herself go with the music. He watched her tiny plaid skirt shake with every hip jerk she made. He watched her eyes flicker from the lights that danced across the room. He smiled at his brother as he pointed and walked away. Tonight, he was going to dance.

**Am I scaring you tonight, disturbia, ain't used to what you're like**

Her breath sucked in as she felt his long chilled fingers wrap around her tiny frame, it was a surprise, but a pleasant one. It didn't take him long to pick up on her dance, his hips feel nicely into sync with hers. There were no words shared between them, there didn't need to be. They were familiar friends who knew each other _inside_ and out. They were comfortable, perhaps too comfortable, but that was acceptable in this situation. Their bodies bent together, given the illusion of one. Her back arched as she swiveled her hips into his pelvis. People had started to stare, but it didn't stop them. It never had before.

"You look good enough…to eat."

She could feel his breath on her ear as he enunciated the last word. _Eat_..such a ridiculous word, but yet, it had such a powerful meaning.

**It can creep up inside you, and consume you, a disease of the mind, it can control you**

His fingers pulled back her hair, revealing the back of her neck. He could already see the beads of sweat pooling along her hairline. Could he resist temptation? Should he resist temptation? He decided not to, and let his tongue trace her delicate vertebrate that were visible through her somewhat pale skin.

The sudden contact of more than just their skin surprised her. She was not going to taken lightly tonight. As the beat of the song changed, so did her body position. She eased her body in front of him, so that they were face to face. This intrigued 

him. Usually she was not so forward, but tonight something was different and that something was what excited him beyond normal.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her voice luscious as she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

"Whatever I want." His response was coy as was his expression. He winked at her as he pulled her hair playfully.

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light**

The rest of the song was spent in silence, a comfortable silence. That seemed to be perfect for them. There was not much to say, they knew why they were not together. It had been his choice, but she had gone along with it, not giving too much opposition to what they both knew was right for them. People were now gathered around them, pointing and whispering. It was not something new to them; their entire relationship had been one that fascinated people.

As the song slowed and the beat became a distant memory, he grabbed her neck, pulling her closer into him. She could smell that familiar scent and she wanted to melt into at that point. Her self control was most defiantly shot to hell now. She closed her eyes the moment she felt their lips touch together. He was all the time preaching about self control, but he was oblivious to what she was feeling now. No amount of self control could help her resist him.

He let go of her and left her wobbly in the middle of the dance floor to deal with crowd and the whispers by herself. He knew that she'd be okay. She was tough.

As the crowd melted back together, she could see his dark leather jacket disappear quickly, as if he never cared at all. The dj quickly filled the quiet room with another infectious song, but her night was over. She pushed her way through the crowd and out into the dark oblivion. She was sure her friends were still in the warehouse, grinding away on guys who could kiss them with open mouths.

She was starting to shiver in the cold night air when she heard the gravel crunch behind her.

"Need a ride?"

Her eyes rose to meet his. She narrowed her eyes when his gaze was unfaltering.

"So, do you want the ride or not?"

She obediently nodded as she followed him into the night towards the deserted gravel lot where cars had been abandoned by their owners in exchange for a large warehouse filled with severe beats and drugs that warmed you from the inside out.

His pace was brisk; she could tell he was slowing down for her. He wasn't used to walking at human pace. Hell, he wasn't used to doing anything at human pace. She watched his body, unaffected by the cold, stride through the black night. He was so muscular, so perfect, so…tempting. She knew that if her friends saw her, or anyone saw her for that matter, the talk at school on Monday would be more than she could bear. Gossip never seemed to bother him. He was content on letting them think what they wanted and make their own conclusions about what he and his family were. She, on the other hand, was someone who faltered in the wake of people's conversations. She was very self conscious, which was something he was never able to change about her.

He held the door open for her as she eased her body into the leather seat. He had brought one of the more flamboyant cars from his collection tonight, which was something he rarely did. It attracted too much attention, but that was something he was concerned with tonight.

"Are you going home?" his voice broke her thought train as he cranked the engine, letting it purr.

"Um. Yeah, sure. I guess." All her stuff was at Lindsey's house, and her parents would already be asleep. How was she going to explain this one?

He laughed at her as he peeled away from the lot. She was so…vulnerable. Not only to him, but to everything, especially to the people in the warehouse. He didn't understand why her friends had brought her to such a place, a place where scumbags hung around, waiting to slip date rape drugs into any little girl's unsuspecting drink. He wondered how it would have turned out for her if he hadn't been there. The thoughts made him shudder and he turned up the heat. He didn't need it, but it was a human habit.

He stretched out his right arm, letting it rest on her seat. He could smell her perfectly with the heat circulating through the car. She smelled the same way she always did, extremely tempting. He let her scent scorch his throat as he ran his fingers through her chocolate hair.

"So, how have you been?" his voice was light and airy, as if nothing had ever happened.

Her gaze never left the passing scenery as she answered, "I've been good. Busy, you know. School, work, friends, I find ways to keep myself entertained." She shrugged her shoulders; she was indifferent to this conversation.

They were going through the motions; he knew what she had been up to. She knew that he had Alice keep tabs on her every now and then. It was very unethical, but he was a vampire. Vampires didn't have ethics.


	2. Home

**Home**

She sucked her breath in as she felt his ice cold skin make contact with her warm body. Anybody's natural reaction would have been to shriek and curl away, but she was not anybody. She was Bella, and she was used to him. She was used to the cold, and in fact, a large part of her enjoyed it.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and expelled a sigh. The night of dancing had exhausted her body. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the indigo of the night.

"What..? Where are we?" Her eyes could not pick out her house. She couldn't see Charlie's car in the driveway, and she couldn't detect anything that resemble her house.

"Home." The word slid out of his mouth, sweet and sugary as if it was covered in syrup.

Her body went stiff. This was not her home, this was _his _home.

"Are you being serious? Are you being serious right now?" She let the adrenaline take over in her body. Her legs kick urgently and her arms tug at his biceps. "Let me go!" She was mad, no, no, she was more than mad. She was angry. Angry at him for thinking that this would be okay; they were friends now, and friends did not bring sleeping friends of the opposite sex to their house in the middle of the night.

"Bella, calm down." His voice no longer soft and comforting, it was harsh and her body went rigid in response. He readjusted his grip on her and continued into the house. The soft aromas from the house filled her nostrils and created a stir of emotion within her. Her eyes were starting to sting and she knew that if he said even one word to her, she would lose it.

"If I put you down, you won't try to run away, will you?" He tried to crack a smile, but the muscles in his face seemed to be frozen in a permanent frown. Bella shook her head violently, she was sure if she would have spoken, it would have been a horrible scream followed by an avalanche of tears and sobs.

He let her legs drop first, easing her slowly to the carpeted floor until she was standing on her own in front of him. This was the closest they had been in months, he could smell her. Her scent for him had always been sort of a catch 22. On the one hand, she smelled so delectable that he would have compared to her a filet mignon, but on the other hand, she had another smell. It was a scent that was a mixture of strawberry shampoo and milk-honey body wash, two things that, at one time, had been his favorite things to smell. Now, they were harsh reminders of something he had freely given away.

He betted on that if he reached out and touched her that she would have no reservation. He betted on her lack of self control and her inability to refuse him, he betted on her weakness.


	3. Family

**Family**

"Hello." The voice was soft but it rang in his ears as if it were a siren signaling impending danger.

"Oh. Hi, Esme. How are you?" Bella instantly turned on the charm as she angled her body towards both of us. She had always been good at recovering well from awkward situations.

"Bella, dear, it's so good to see you again." Esme wrapped her in a tight hug. She didn't know what to do with herself, after they broke up, she was unsure of how she could readjust her life to exclude her family unit she had discovered with Edward, but in some way, the hug felt natural and she welcomed the contact.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too. Is anyone else around?" Bella glanced from side to side, expecting to see the rest of Edward's beautiful family appear to greet her.

"Oh, honey, you just missed them. The forecast said a pretty weekend is expected and they all went to hunt. I'm sorry; I know that they will have wanted to see you…" Esme smiled and patted Bella's arm in condolence. "And, I hate to cut this short, but I am actually leaving to. I just stayed behind for a few to catch Edward, but I can see that he won't be interested in hunting." She smiled at both of them, waiting for a reassurance that she could leave.

"Yeah, that's okay. You go ahead. Bella and I are probably just going to put in a movie anyways…" Edward smiled, encouraging Esme to leave. "Okay, I'll go, I'll go, but just so you know, there isn't any food in the kitchen. We didn't have time to prepare, I am sorry love." Esme smiled as she flew out of the back door in a blur. Edward smiled and edged his way closer to Bella, and before her reflexes could gain any self defense, his lips were smashed against hers in a fury. Her body reacted without hesitation, pressing herself against him and running her hands through his hair. She followed his lead, running her hands over his body, toying with the buttons on his soft dress shirt.

Edward smiled against her lips as he pulled away from her, "You surprise me every time."

"What?" Bella bit her lip as she stared at him. "What do you mean?" She was utterly confused about this situation, and typically, Edward was an easy read for her.

"I mean, Bella, when you found out I had brought you here, you freaked out and wanted to leave, and as soon as I gave you what you wanted, you were instantly comfortable. That just…surprised me." Edward's eyes glistened in the dim light of the living room as he eased himself onto the arm of the couch.

"Edward. You gave me what I wanted? I gave you what you wanted, that was clear to see in the reaction of your body." Her eyes were slow to open as she gazed at him almost seductively.

He laughed at her attempt to intimidate, "Ah, my Bella, you are such a little girl." He reached for her to bring her closer to him, but he was rejected by a harsh slap on his fore arm.

"STOP IT! You are ridiculous, do you know that?! Edward, I can't tell you how many times I wished for this to happen, that I wished for everything to be how it was, and I wished that you would love me again. But, this, this is a sad attempt by you to trick me and, honestly, I am hurt." Bella was screaming at this point, she hadn't wanted for this to become a spectacle, but no one was close enough to hear her, so what did it matter? "You can't just make everything right again by a kiss, Edward. You can't just come back when you want to. You broke up with me, Edward, you ripped out my heart right here in this goddamn living room, and now you expect me to just makeup with you as if nothing ever happened? Isn't that how it always goes? You just get to take and take some more and I get nothing, just like always." Bella's chest was heaving up and down as her body tried to readjust itself from her intense level of operation.

Edward stood stunned; he didn't know what to say. She had never done that before, even when they were together and he forgot to call or something meaningless like that, she never got angry. He didn't know she possessed such disgust for him.

"What, Edward?! Are you surprised? Are you surprised that _your_ Bella is not taking anything these days? Well, that's right Edward, I am not taking anything these days, especially from you." With that, she left. She didn't slam the door on her way out; the damage had already been done.

Bella stood outside in the darkness. She knew her way home well, and she decided to take the long walk.

It would give her time to think.


	4. Repent

**Hey guys—this is short, I know, but college is getting real. Anyways, I hope this clears up some final questions about everything. (: I have tried to be direct, and if I haven't just let me know. I just want to thank all you guys for reading and super thanks for the ones who review! I heart the good, bad, and ugly, so keep it coming. Lastly, I read an author who does mood music with each update, and I think it's something interesting so here is what I wrote this update to. **

**Never Again-Kelly Clarkson**

**Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood**

**You Were Mine- Dixie Chicks**

**Stay-Sugarland**

**Over You- Chris Daughtry**

**  
Hope you enjoy! **

**Repent **

Bella started up the driveway, she knew that he wouldn't run after her, he never stopped her when she had left before and how is this any different? She was leaving because of his actions, why should he run after her? Her lips trembled as she continued through the night; her mind was being cruel to her, playing scenes of her and Edward in her mind. When she couldn't remember the exact words, her mind filled them in for her, and for this particular scene, her mind did a lot of substituting…

_Her hair was plastered to her face; the wet strands wrapping around her as if they were tentacles sent to strangle her last breath. Her chest heaved with exhaustion as she struggled to grasp reality. Her bare toes gripped the inside of her sandaled feet as they attempted to create friction in the cold spring rain._

"I loved you! I loved since I saw you! How can you do this to me?" Her voice came out husky, deep, and angry; a far cry from the girl he had fallen in love with.

"I'm not what you need." His eyes suctioned to the ground as he tried desperately to block out her pleas of a broken heart.

"How can you say that? How do you know what I need? I know what I need and what I need, goddamnit is you! I need you! I'VE ALWAYS NEED YOU!" Her soft fingers harshly clawed his shoulder, turning him around in a force causing him to look at her through cold eyes.

His anger willed its angry head as he shoved her away, causing her to stumble on the rocky pavement. "Shut up! Shut up, right now! You think this is how I pictured it! Huh? Screaming in the middle of the fucking street? I never wanted this! I NEVER WANTED YOU!" The last part, a powerful declarative, was screamed at the top of his lungs, like a rabid wolf determined to get his prey.

Her eyes flickered anger in a split second as his words penetrated her irrational thoughts and created an even more unstable emotional wave within her. She had no words, just a single fluid motion as her slick palm came down stiffly on his pale, hollowed face.

He turned his back on her, he didn't need this. He didn't need her. He had never needed her. He had lived a hundred and some odd years without her and he could continue to do it. Stupid human girl, didn't she understand? Didn't she get it? 

"_Are you just going to walk away, Edward? Is that it? Is it over? Are you just going to walk away, like you have done all of your life?" Her words shot at him like arrows but he didn't feel it. There was nothing she could do or say that would bring him back, he had been gone a long time, and it was time for him to finally leave, no matter what the damage was to her. He had to stop thinking about her, and start thinking about himself. _

"_Edward!" Her voice was cracking, he knew that the tears and sobs were going to come soon, she would be okay, and she was strong. He had made sure of that before he left, he had tested the waters of pain. He hadn't called, he had broken dates, and she had remained resilient, he was sure she could handle this. Sure, it would hurt a bit more and she might even miss a few days of school, but she'd get through it. He knew she would. _

_Her breathing was erratic and she stumbled into her truck, holding back any emotion. She thought about trying calling someone, but everyone she would call was on his side, his team, team Edward…._

Bella was shuttering now at the thought of that day, it seemed like yesterday, actually the pain seemed like yesterday. The memory came in flashes, but the pain was real and she felt it every time something reminded her of him. It could be something on the TV, a song lyric, something someone said, anything; anything could bring back a rush of emotion that made her close her eyes and forced herself to give herself a pep talk just to continue through the activity without bawling. How dare he think that his behavior tonight was acceptable? She was just starting to progress and he had just shook the foundation she had struggled to build. Damn him, damn him for being everything she wanted and everything that was bad for her at the same time.

She finally made her way to the road and she sensed no signs of anything, especially of him.

"Bella?" the voice was familiar, "Are you okay?"


	5. Boys Like You

**Boys like You **

"Bella?" the voice was familiar, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Bella's eyes got wide with fear as she peered into the darkened shrubbery. She couldn't distinguish the voice and she didn't want to venture into the woods, she wasn't that stupid.

"I said, are you okay? I heard everything…" Alice glided out of the forest. "I am sorry to startle you, but I didn't want Edward to see me."

Bella was stunned, she hadn't spoken to Alice since before her and Edward broke up. Bella had missed her immensely, but understood that she was just one of the losses due to the relationship ending.

"I'm…I'm…" Bella's voice trailed off, she wasn't quite prepared for this sort of a reunion today. Losing Alice as a friend was something she hadn't dealt with yet, and this was far too much to deal with on any single night.

"Aw. Don't cry." Alice's arms circled her into a hug and rocked her slowly, "It's okay. I know it hurts, and I know he's like my brother, but he can be such a douche bag sometimes. He never deserved you. Do you understand that?" Alice had pushed Bella back so that they were making eye contact with each other. "Bella, I have missed you immensely."

Bella continued to sob, but somehow produced a short lived smile as she nodded in accordance with Alice's statement.

"I've, I've miss you too, so much. You have no idea…" Bella furiously wiped her eyes of tears that seemed to be in a constant stream down her face. "I just didn't think that I could call and even if I did call, why would you want to talk to me?" Bella shook her head in agreement with her statement. It was true, why would Alice want to talk to her when she was a member of Edward's family? Her alliances lay with Edward.

"Bella, don't ever think that I wouldn't want to talk to you. Don't ever think that. You were my sister for two years, how could I not want to talk to you. After you guys broke up, our family mourned. Don't think that you weren't missed, and Edward knew what we were thinking. How could he not? We were practically screaming it at him!" Alice laughed at her last statement, it was true. After Bella stopped visiting, no one spoke of it, just thinking it was enough. He heard every word they had wanted to say.

Bella's face instantly brightened, "Are you being serious?" She had never once thought of the possibility that his family might miss her; she had always assumed that she would be a memory, immortalized to them in pictures.

"Yes, I am being serious. Emmett was the worst. He reminded Edward of everything that he wasn't going to be able to do again and reminded him that he would probably never find someone to love him selflessly again."

Bella shook her head as she tried to sort out her thoughts, was this true? Was Alice being serious? This opened the door to so many questions, to which Bella had no answers. She wanted to confront Edward about all of this, but she knew that he would tune her out and they would get into a huge argument, something that she wasn't ready for yet.

"Bella, I don't want to see you like this. Edward doesn't deserve the time you are spending on him, not at all. You have to stop thinking about him, because, to be honest, he is not thinking about you like that." Alice shook her finger for effect, "As a matter of fact, let's go out this weekend, just me and you. We can get dressed up and go out, screw everyone else, especially Edward. Come on, let's do it." Alice pouted her lips out.

Bella giggled, going out with Alice would be nice and she hadn't had actual real fun for a while, "Okay, sure, I guess…"


End file.
